greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Undertaking (Episode)
The Undertaking Synopsis WITH A LEAD ON WALTER'S WHEREABOUTS, OLIVER GAMBLES ON FELICITY IN THE FIELD: Finding it difficult to mend fences with Tommy (Colin Donnell) and Diggle (David Ramsey), Oliver (Stephen Amell) instead focuses on crossing another name off the list. While digging through a crooked accountant's laptop, Felicity (Guest Star Emily Bett Rickards) discovers a transaction that could help Oliver find Walter. To reconfirm the lead, Oliver gambles that Felicity can be counted on in the field for the first time. In a flashback, Malcolm (Guest Star John Barrowman) reveals to Robert Queen (Guest Star Jamey Sheridan) and Frank Chen (Guest Star Chin Han) painful details surrounding his wife's murder, and how that shaped his plans for The Glades. Meanwhile, Tommy (Colin Donnell) stuns Laurel (Katie Cassidy) with the truth. Willa Holland and Susanna Thompson also Star. Michael Schultz Directed the Episode Written by Jake Coburn & Lana Cho (#121) Summary Mob account Harold Backman is preparing to fly to the Caymans when he hears the elevator door open. He sends his two bodyguards to investigate and The Hood drops down from the ceiling, taking them both out and then cutting off Backman's escape. When Backman refuses to talk, saying that his superiors will kill him, The Hood takes his laptop and leaves the accountant to the mercies of the mob once they learn that he lost their information. Oliver returns to the lair and tells Felicity to check Backman's files and return the money to the people who he stole it from. As she starts decrypting it, she suggest that Oliver apologize to Diggle. He refuses, saying that he made the choice that he had to, and tells her to get to work. The next morning, Moira is on the phone talking to the insurance company, that want wants to pay off Walter's life insurance. She insists that there's still a chance that he's alive. Thea overhears her mother talking and, once Moira hangs up, assures her mother that she also misses Walter. Malcolm is the last one to arrive at a meeting of the group at the Queen manor. Moira ushers him in and they talk briefly about their children. The doorbell rings again and Moira goes to welcome Walter, who is there with some papers for Robert to sign. When she asks about his family, Walter admit that he doesn't have any children and she jokingly advises him not to have teenagers. In the study, the group talks about how they've been persuading the crooked businessmen on their list to "donate" to improving the city. However, Malcolm doesn't believe that it's enough and points out that the crime levels in The Glades keep rising. He suggests that rather than reform The Glades, they destroy it and start from scratch. Robert and Frank both warn against it, Frank pointing out that they would fall under suspicion if anything happens. Malcolm says that he has way to make it look like a natural disaster thanks to the work of a small company, Unidac Industries. Unidac's researchers are five years away from developing a prototype that they can use. When Robert accuse Malcolm of having a god complex, Malcolm tells him that they both know that one man can't save Starling City. Laurel stops by Verdant to talk to Oliver and tells him that Tommy broke up with her. She wonders if Tommy has told Oliver anything, but Oliver admits that Tommy isn't talking to him either. He advises Laurel to talk honestly to Tommy and ask for honesty in return, reminding her that he didn't do that it with her. As Laurel considers what he's said, Felicity barges in and tells Oliver that she has news. They hastily come up with a cover story and go downstairs, and Felicity tells Oliver that she's trace Backman's transfers and found one for $2 million on the day that Walter died. She figures that Backman paid someone to kidnap Walter, and when they find that someone they'll find Walter. After tracing the money, Felicity tells Oliver that the person who received the money is Dominic Alonzo, a casino owner and head of a kidnapping ring. She has to access Dominic's computers without setting off the alarms, and the owner has a small army guarding the place. Oliver refuses to call in Diggle to help so Felicity volunteers to go in. She reminds Oliver that she initially teamed up with him to find Walter and Oliver reluctantly agrees. After the meeting ends, Robert goes to Walter to sign the papers. Walter notices that his boss is upset but Robert says that it's nothing. When Robert goes back to the study, he discovers that Malcolm has stayed behind and wants an answer. Robert objects to the plan, pointing out that killing thousands won't correct the wrongs done to them. However, Malcolm says that he still feels the loss of his wife. He describes how he ignored his wife Rebecca's calls on the night that she was shot, and it wasn't until later that he learned about her death. Now he listens to the voice mails of Rebecca begging him to help her, and asks Robert how he would feel if he lost Moira. Felicity visits Diggle at his apartment and asks him to come back and help them find Walter. He wonders if Oliver sent her but she insists that he didn't, and says that Oliver would be there for Diggle if Diggle's life were on the line. Diggle isn't satisfied and tells Felicity that he'll come back when Oliver apologizes. Laurel visits Tommy at his new office and tries to get him to open up. He refuses until she says that she wants an honest answer, and Tommy tells her that Oliver is still in love with her and that she belongs with him. That night, Oliver and Felicity go to the casino. Outside, they review the plan for Felicity to get caught card-counting and taken to Dominic's office. Once there, she'll secretly plant a tap on Dominic's computer and they'll trace the money. Oliver sets up across the street with a parabolic mike and gets the password, and then relays it to Felicity via earbud. Once inside, Felicity describes the layout and then starts playing blackjack. Malcolm calls Moira to his office and tells her that the Markov Device is completed and on its way to Starling City. They share a toast to their success and Malcolm says that he couldn't have done it all without her support. When Moira wishes that Robert were there to see their plan succeed, Malcolm apologizes for having to kill him and they share a toast to both their spouses. When they get back from a fundraiser, Robert tells Moira about Malcolm's plans and his own involvement. Moira is shocked at her husband's involvement and he explains that when he refused to pay a bribe to a councilman to build his factory in The Glades, they struggled and the man fell, dying. Now Robert is part of The Undertaking as penance for the inadvertent death. Moira tells her husband that he needs to save thousands if he wants to make things right, not condemn them to death. Felicity card counts and wins at blackjack until the pit boss catches her at it and takes her to Dominic's office. Once she's alone in Dominic's office, Felicity manages to attach a bug to his computer. As Dominic escorts her to the door, he has the pit boss scan her for a transmitter. They find and smash it, and Felicity warns them that they're not going to want to meet her partner. The Hood storms in and takes out the security guards, and then breaks into Dominic's office. When he tries to hold Felicity hostage, the vigilante stuns him with an explosive answer and demands to know where Walter is. Dominic finally tells him that he dropped off Walter with his employer and then heard a gunshot. Oliver knocks the casino owner unconscious while Felicity breaks into tears. Later, Oliver goes home and tells Moira and Thea that a friend of Diggle's in the FBI confirmed that Walter is dead. Moira is shocked, insisting that it isn't possible, and claims that she's going out to get some air. Robert and Frank meet at the manor and agree that they can't stand aside and let Malcolm kill thousands. Frank doesn't want to confront their friend directly for fear that he'll strike at their families, and Robert has done some checking. Malcolm has been buying property in The Glades for months, and Robert figures that if they can buy the rest, Malcolm will call off The Undertaking when he learns he can't rebuild. Frank is heading to Shanghai on a business meeting and offers to raise the capital they'll need, and suggests that Robert come with him. Robert says that Malcolm might become suspicious if they leave together and says that he wants to take a yacht trip. Oliver comes in looking for change for the pizza delivery guy and Robert introduces him to Frank. After paying the deliveryman, Oliver goes upstairs to his bedroom where Laurel is waiting. They talk about their relationship and Laurel suggests that they move in together. Oliver is clearly uncomfortable with the idea but finally agrees. Moira storms into Malcolm's office and accuses him of breaking their deal by having Walter killed. He makes a call to a safehouse and has them show Moira live video of Walter in his cell. Outside on the window ledge, Oliver listens in on their conversation. When Felicity returns to the lair, she finds Oliver sitting in the dark. He tells her what he's learned and how Moira is involved, and has her pull up Malcolm's phone records for the time of the call. Oliver refuses to discuss Malcolm's motives with her, and Felicity finally pinpoints the location to a tenement complex in Bludhaven. A overhead satellite feed shows that security is weakest at the roof but there are no nearby buildings, and Oliver tells Felicity that he has a way to get there. In Bludhaven, The Hood uses a paraglider to land on the roof. He takes out the guard and fights his way into the tenement, taking out everyone in sight. Once they're done, he goes to Walter's cell and tells his stepfather that it's time to go home. The next day, the Queens visit Walter at the hospital. Felicity arrives with flowers but realizes that she's interrupting. Oliver and Walter introduce her as a friend and she leaves them alone. Moira tells her family that now that they're together, everything will be fine. Moira goes to the docks with Robert as he prepares to put out to sea. Oliver joins them and asks if he can go along and keep his father agree, and Robert agrees. As Moira hugs Oliver, he sees Laurel pull up at the dock and goes to greet her. As he does, he calls Sara and tells her to circle the block a few times. Oliver then greets Laurel, who gives him a photo of her to take out to sea. When she asks if he's freaked out by her invitation to move in together, Oliver tells her that he's fine. Once Oliver is aboard, Robert takes the yacht out and Malcolm watches from nearby. He calls Frank and confirms that the businessman planted the bomb on the yacht. That night, Malcolm comes to the hospital to see Walter. When he finds Oliver, Malcolm asks if Walter identified any of his captors. Oliver says that he hasn't but assures the businessman that they'll get what's coming to them. As Malcolm leaves, Laurel comes in and finally tells Oliver what Tommy said about how Oliver still loves her. Oliver says that all he wants is for her to be happy, and Laurel asks him to tell Tommy that he's not in love with her. He refuses, saying that he can't because it would be a lie. Later, Oliver goes to Diggle's apartment and his former bodyguard lets him in. Oliver apologizes and admits that Diggle was right about everything, including Moira's involvement with Malcolm. He figures that Malcolm and Moira are planning something terrible and he needs Diggle to stop them. The truck with the Unidac equipment pulls into Starling City. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance (Credited Only) *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Jamey Sheridan as Robert Queen *John Barrowman as Malcom Merlyn *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele *Chin Han as Frank Chen Guest Stars *Ray Galletti as Dominic Alonzo *Lee Tichon as Controller *Simon Bradbury as Dealer *Vaughn Clements as Armed Guard *Andrew Hedge as Pit Boss *Byron Noble as Harold Backman *Stephen Powell Sharp Gangster Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2761428/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_The_Undertaking *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Undertaking *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-the-undertaking-season-1-episode-21 Episode 21